


Thanks For Caring

by DesignatedKryptonian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesignatedKryptonian/pseuds/DesignatedKryptonian
Summary: Kara's powers are depleted after fighting multiple Fort Rozz escapees and soon after Kara gets sick. Lena finds out and takes care of Kara at L Corp.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun peered through the windows of Catco. More and more beams of light shone through the windows as the sun rose higher and higher into the early morning sky. Kara opened and closed her mouth and grimaced as she tasted her own morning breath. She wiped away the drool that had slid out of her mouth and rubbed her eyes to remove the crust that had formed a thin layer over her tear duct. The sun was now shining in her eyes. The exhausted alien squeezed her eyes shut to block out the menacing beam of light that kept Kara from opening her eyes all the way. The office was cold but Kara didn't mind it. In fact, she didn't even realize that she was still at the office. Kara stretched like a cat before resting her head back on her arms and slowly drifting back off to sleep.

"Kara, we need you back at the DEO, now." Alex frantically shouted into the speaker comm that was attached to Kara's suit. Kara shot up out of her desk and readjusted the glasses that had slid down the bridge of her nose. Kara suddenly became extremely aware of her surroundings. How long had she been at Catco? The worn out alien glanced up at the wall clock to see that it was seven in the morning. Kara had been at Catco since three in the afternoon yesterday. Kara groaned and sat back down at her desk. No one was in the office at this time in the morning but they would be arriving shortly. Snapper usually arrived an hour earlier than everyone else and Kara was sure that he would have plenty of questions as to why Kara was in the building this early in the morning. The exhausted millennial groaned. It was too early in the morning to hear Snapper's whiny voice complaining about how Kara didn't do anything right, and she wasn't looking forward to his arrival at the office. Kara stared down at the hundreds of papers scattered on her desk from the night before. She managed to finally get a good story on some blue alien from Pluto that had arrived a few days prior and lucky her because The Daily Planet hasn't even gotten word about the alien yet. The piece was a good one indeed, even Snapper agreed, but Kara was up all night citing her sources and trying to get in contact with Maggie to get a police statement about the alien. Kara had managed to cite barely half of her sources before falling asleep at her desk and for some odd reason, she couldn't get in contact with Maggie.

Kara was barely able to stay awake as she tried to remember what Alex had woken her up with through the speaker comm. All she could remember was that it was something about needing to get to the DEO. And whatever the issue was, it sounded urgent. Kara stood up from her desk, ripped off her work clothes from the day before, and flew off the balcony in Cat's-now James'-office. Kara's bright red cape whipped around in the wind as she flew over Catco and the citizens of National City. She listened in closely to try and find out what was going on at the DEO, as she was still a couple of miles away and she wanted to have an idea on what was going on before she arrived. She was able to hear someone talking on their phone, a little kid crying, and the sound of a printer printing a piece of paper in a nearby office building, but she couldn't pin point the DEO. Finally, the alien was able to focus her hearing on the building a couple miles away. All she could her was shouting, and the sound of aliens on the loose. Kara furrowed her eyebrows and blasted towards the DEO. How unfortunate. When was Kara going to get a crime free day? Never. National City was the kind of city that just couldn't stay away from crime. And that's exactly why Kara belonged there.

Kara hesitated before walking into the DEO. It was quiet, almost _too_ quiet. Kara looked up at the ceiling and watched the lights flicker repetitively. She then noticed the computer monitors. They were completely destroyed. In fact, the whole DEO was destroyed. Kara thought of poor Winn. He'd be devastated if he didn't already know that his entire work space was destroyed, along with all the notes and statistics he took on Mon-El and basically every other alien in the DEO. Well, this situation just took an even bigger turn for the worst.

Kara was surprised that the whole building didn't crumble beneath her at that very moment. The walls were severely damaged and many of the windows were shattered and cracked. At times like these, Kara wished that she had never arrived to Earth. But then she would never had become Supergirl and she wouldn't be where she was today. Suddenly, Kara was grateful for arriving to Earth. Because now she gets to help people. But now she had to focus on the main task at hand. Finding Alex and the other DEO agents and getting those aliens back into their cages a few floors below. But...where are the aliens?

Kara slowly walked backwards as she started to look around the DEO for any possible signs of alien life. She stopped looking with her physical vision and decided to use her X-ray vision after she caught no sight of any aliens in the main base. Kara started looking around and immediately caught sight of the K'hund the DEO had captured. But she didn't need her X-ray vision to see it. It was charging towards her and before Kara had a chance to register how close the K'hund was, it was already tackling her to the ground. The K'hund caught hold of Kara's wrists, but it wasn't strong enough to keep a good grip on her. The Kryptonian ripped out of the beastly alien's grasp and knocked it against the computer monitors-now completely destroying what was left of the computers, if anything was left. Kara bent her legs slightly and raised her fists. She was ready for the next blow.

It took longer than Kara expected, but the K'hund finally stood up and was yet again charging after the alien. Kara put her fists down and focused her vision on the K'hund. She shot a hot beam of her heat vision straight at the beasts chest and it made an uncanny noise as it fell to the ground. Kara knew that the beast wouldn't go out that easy, so she ran over to the beast and began to punch it's face. The superhero grew weak after multiple attacks-half of which the K'hund had blocked-so she pulled away and got back on her feet. The two were now engaged in hand-to-hand combat. The K'hund tried it's luck by dragging it's fist across Supergirl's face, but it wasn't nearly enough to severely harm the alien. Kara questioned why the DEO wasn't able to defeat the K'hund themselves. He's not that tough to defeat and he really isn't the strong. Kara kicked the aliens throat and it finally gave out and crashed to the ground. Kara took in a deep breath before speaking into the speaker comm.

"Alex, where the hell are you? The DEO is completely trashed and the K'hund escaped. Also, where is everyone? Nobody is here." Kara waited for an answer but she didn't get one. "Alex?" No response. Kara figured that Alex and the other agents had to be in the building, so she went searching for them. She decided to first head down the North corridor, as that's where many of the facilities were located and where everyone was usually working.

"Kara..." The nervous alien stopped in her tracks to listen to the agent through her speaker comm. It sounded like she was struggling. "The Fort Rozz escapees cut the power and they're causing chaos down in the prisoner base. Also, you need to get down here because we've already lost a dozen agents and I don't know how much longer we can hold off the aliens." The line grew silent and Kara super sped down into the prisoner base. Kara didn't know what to expect, as she didn't know exactly how many Fort Rozz escapees were imprisoned in the DEO's facilities. It took barely six seconds before Kara arrived at the corridor full of alien prison cells. She watched as DEO agents got thrown out of the cells one by one. Alex was busy fighting off what looked like an alien from Kandor. She didn't recognize it from Fort Rozz but then again, she didn't recognize half of the aliens from Fort Rozz either, as her mother was very secretive about Fort Rozz and the aliens that she imprisoned. Heck, Alura imprisoned Kara's own aunt-which happened to be Alura's twin-and Kara didn't find out until recently when she had developed her title as National City's superhero. The alien from Kandor threw Alex out of the cell the agent was trying to keep the alien from escaping and walked out towards Kara, as all the other aliens were doing.

"Alex!" The Kryptonian shouted down the corridor. Kara was going to go help her sister, but then she remembered that she couldn't, even if she wanted to. There were too many aliens blocking her path towards Alex, and saying please definitely wouldn't get them to move.

"Kara, I'm going to get backup, I'll be back soon." The DEO agent quickly jumped to her feet and ran down the south corridor towards the stairs. Kara knew Alex wasn't abandoning her, she wouldn't do that. But then again, the DEO lost all it's power so Alex wouldn't be able to call for help. Kara wondered what exactly her sister was going to do…

A barbaric, six foot alien attacked Kara. Kara quickly recognized it as Draaga. Its force knocked Kara back. Between working her ass off at Catco for sixteen hours and fighting the K'hund, Kara had little to no energy left to fight the Draaga. She was weak, _very_ weak. And Kara didn't exactly have an extra couple of hours to relax in a solar bed. Oh, who was Kara kidding? The solar beds were probably destroyed by now. Kara forced herself back on her feet and started to throw a couple of punches at the Draaga, all of which it avoided with ease. Kara's vision began to wobble and she tried to remain on her feet. The Draaga walked up to Kara's weak body and lifted her up by the neck.

"Alex," Kara struggled to choke out. She knew her sister wouldn't be able to hear her but she just hoped that maybe, _maybe_ someone would come for her. The Draaga growled and clenched its fist into a tight ball before it uppercut Kara's jaw-slamming her hard against the wall. The wall began to crack and crumble on either side of the alien and Kara's eyes began to slowly shut. Before Kara's eyes closed, she saw her sister and multiple police officers run down the corridor towards the aliens. Kara wanted to call out, but her brain had shut down. The lifeless alien slightly smiled as she watched her sister hurry over to her. And then she didn't see anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara receives a call from Lena after being dropped off at her apartment by Alex.

It was bright, very bright. Something was shining down on Kara’s skin but she couldn’t pinpoint what it was. The light was reaching scalding temperatures and the drained alien burst up from her reclined position and started furiously rubbing her skin, hoping to soothe the painful, burning sensation that seemed to be spreading throughout her entire body.

 

“Kara, you’re okay. Jeez, I thought you might’ve...I don’t want to think about anything else besides the fact that you’re okay.” Alex gave Kara a tight hug before sitting back down in a plastic fold up chair by what Kara now noticed, much to her surprise, was a solar bed. It was quite a shock that they weren’t destroyed by one of the aliens that had escaped. Kara groaned and rubbed at her eyes. A huge wave of exhaustion hit her, even though she just woke up from, by the looks of it, a  _ really _ long nap.

 

“How hard of a hit did you take? Because the solar beds are taking a tremendously long time to recover your powers.” Alex silently rubbed Kara’s back while she stared down at a chart. The eldest Danvers’ child sighed once she realized Kara didn’t have the energy to answer that question.

 

“How are you feeling on a physical level? Do you think you’ll be able to go back to Catco without your powers for a couple days?” Kara studied Alex’s face. Was she kidding? The alien wouldn’t survive an hour without her powers. She used them for everything. If she didn’t have her powers, she probably wouldn’t still have her job at Catco.

 

The disoriented alien stood up and immediately began to cough. Rubbing her eyes again, Kara looked at Alex with drooping eyes.

 

“I honestly feel like crap.” Kara grabbed her cape and wrapped it around her shivering body. 

 

“You better get some rest then. As much as I’d love to keep you in the solar beds, they cost way too much to have constantly running for possibly a week, if that’s what it’ll take to get you better. We use them as a last resort, and the next best option for you is rest.” Kara nodded and held onto Alex as she carried her out of the DEO.

 

Kara woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing against her cheek. It was hot for some odd reason and she had obviously not used her phone for the past couple of hours, as she’d been sleeping, which lead the alien to assume that somebody had attempted to call her multiple times.

 

Slapping her finger down on the answer button, Kara dropped her phone on the pillow she had been resting on and began to fall back into a deep sleep.

 

“Oh thank god you picked up! Kara, are you there?” Kara immediately perked up once she realized who’s voice that was. Lena’s.

 

“Oh...uh, Lena, hi!” The alien wanted to say more to her best friend, but was silenced by a coughing fit that was brought upon her suddenly. It didn’t stop for a good 30 seconds and once the tickle in her throat had finally been abolished, the ill kryptonian took a deep breath of air.

 

“Wow, well you don’t sound good at all, Kara. Is Alex around to take care of you?” She sat up from her bed and called Alex’s name with a raspy voice. No answer.

 

“That’s a no, I presume. Well if you want, I can stop by and bring you to L Corp! I just got a new box of chamomile tea that might help soothe your throat, and my assistant, Jess, can stop by Noonan’s to get you a cup of soup. So, what do you say, do you want to be stuck with me today? After all, you missed our lunch date, which I get why now, but still, It would be nice to have you around more. We hardly see each other.” Kara mentally face palmed at the fact that she forgot to tell Lena she would have to cancel lunch.

 

Now, Kara had a decision to make. Either stay home alone today until Alex got back from work, or go to L Corp and spend the day wrapped up in a blanket on Lena’s couch. Kara’s answer was pretty obvious.

 

“If it’s not too much trouble, then yeah, I’d love to spend today with you. And I’m really sorry that I didn’t tell you I couldn’t attend lunch, I was...uh, I was sleeping a-and I guess I forgot.” Kara grabbed her glasses off her nightstand and placed them on the bridge of her nose. With a loud sniff, Kara lied back down in bed.

 

“Crap, well I’m actually about to enter a meeting right now so I can’t personally stop by. Uhhh…” The line went silent for a second, then the sound of feet clacking against a solid floor echoed into Kara’s ear.

 

“Yeah, Jess. Could you pick up Ms. Danvers from her residence. I’m about to enter a very important meeting discussing a possible extension on L Corp’s 13th level. Thanks.” Lena returned to the phone with a smile on her face. She couldn’t wait to see Kara, even though she had to wait a good three hours.

 

“Okay, so I just sent Jess over to your apartment, so if a women around 5’4, wearing a constant grin on her face shows up to your door step, don’t call the police.” Kara let out a light laugh that made Lena’s heart flutter.

 

She didn’t know what, but something about Kara Danvers made her beam with enthusiasm. It might be the fact that Kara was her first real friend in years, or the fact that Lena’s heart stopped every time she saw the blue eyed reporter. That was another thing Lena wasn’t sure about. 

 

She wasn’t sure why she had a feeling that if Kara asked her to rob a bank, she’d do it. She wasn’t sure why if Kara asked her to hand L Corp back to her mother, she’d do it. And she still wasn’t sure why she’d offered to allow Kara to stay at L Corp for the day. Maybe she just really liked her friend, or maybe it was the fact that Lena like Kara as more than a friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter and, rather delayed posting schedule. Yes, I haven't posted in probably almost a year, but I want to get back into the swing of things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being super inconsistent with posting! I'll maybe try and keep this going? Idk, but I'll still try

Kara debated on whether or not she should change out of her sweatpants and into some real clothes, but after thinking about how much energy that would take, she decided against it. Pulling her cardigan tighter around her, Kara waited for that familiar rap of Lena’s knuckles to gentle vibrate off her door, filling all of Kara’s senses.

That was something Kara liked about being an alien, she could feel everything. And although it wasn’t always the most ideal thing, when Kara was with Lena, it was incredible.

Then she remembered, Lena wasn’t picking her up, Jen was. Or was her name Jess? Kara didn’t have the energy to think at that moment.

There were so many things Kara wanted and needed to do, but just as before, she had hardly any energy to complete any of those tasks. She slowly sat up and winced, every muscle in her body was aching. This was an unfamiliar feeling to Kara, as she had never been sore before. Sighing, Kara massaged her back with one hand. Maybe Lena could give her a massage?

No, no, she probably has a ton of work to do. And who asks their best friend to for a massage? Now that Kara was thinking about it, it wasn’t uncommon at all. Kara rubbed her eyes once more before slowly standing up. Why was she so flustered at the simple thought of Lena giving her a back rub?

Maybe it was the thought of those pale, lean fingers pressing into every ligament and muscle, breaking up the tension. The thought alone almost relieved Kara of her pain. 

Kara heard a knock on her door. It was hard and firm. Whoever was at the door was either overly enthusiastic or extremely mad. Kara wasn’t excited to find out which would be paying her a visit.

Shuffling over to the door, Kara turned the knob, following with a powerful sneeze. The person at the door did not seem pleased to be at the alien’s abode. She let out a weak “bless you” before inviting herself in.

“Hi! You must be Jess,” Kara stuck out her hand only to realize she had a used tissue in it. Lena’s assistant declined her handshake.

“Please Ms. Danvers. If you don’t mind, I’m kind of in a hurry,” Kara took a moment to register the three coffees Jess was balancing in her left arm, along with the stack of papers in the other. Kara didn’t waste another second, she took half of the papers in Jess’s arm along with one of the coffees.

Kara noticed that she had been able to grab the papers and coffee all in one swift motion. Almost impossible for somebody that is ill to do, let alone for a human to do. But not impossible for an alien. This could only mean…

Kara’s powers were back.

Which means she was no longer sick.

But Kara really wanted to spend the day with Lena, more than anything. So she would spend the day with Lena. It would just take a little extra work, and some heavy persuasive skills.

“Ms. Danvers, are you ready?” Kara took a moment to cool down her powers before weakly nodding her head and dragging her feet towards the door. Kara could see Jess frown at her state of illness and Kara internally smiled. It was going to be easier to fool Lena than she thought.

Kara, being the caring person she is, honestly felt guilty about what she was doing. She was lying about being sick. But as soon as the image of Lena and her sitting on the couch at L Corp, munching on donuts from Noogan’s appeared in her head, all her guilt suddenly washed away.

When Kara was a teenager, she was in her high school's production of Beauty and the Beast, and she was pretty damn proud of her acting job in it, even if it was very minimal. Her only part was to thrust her arm in the air with a pitch fork and shout “yeah!” as a reply to something Gaston had said.

Kara hoped that she’d be able to pull off this stunt with ease, but she was already beginning to doubt herself. What if she was coming off too strong? Maybe she sounded too sniffly, or not sniffly enough. 

These questions raced through Kara’s mind on the car ride to L Corp and she was starting to feel anxious. That’s when she remembered.

Being sick is similar to not getting enough rest, well, at least the attitude portrayed while being sick is strikingly similar to that of having a lack of rest. So Kara knew her solution.

She just had to act incredibly lazy.

And Kara’s a pro at that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hundreds of thousands of thoughts were racing through Kara’s mind. She didn’t know where to start. How was she supposed to mimic a fever? Was her fake cough and sneeze going to be convincing enough? Was it going to be convincing to Jess, but  _ not  _ convincing to Lena? After all, Lena was a very smart and powerful woman, it would’ve surprise Kara if she could see right through her act.

 

Mid thought, Jess opened the door to the car.

 

“We’re here, you can exit the vehicle now, Miss Danvers,” Kara nodded her head, but not too eagerly. She needed to appear as a lifeless sack of potatoes. Everything had to be perfect in order to fool Lena. Everything.

 

“Again, Miss Luthor is terribly and I mean  _ terribly  _ sorry she was not able to greet you herself. But you know how it is, when you’re planning on adding an entire new extension to a company as big as L Corp, well, let’s just say that kind of stuff doesn’t happen overnight,” Jess turned to Kara and gave her a quick wink before guiding the Kryptonian through L Corp’s double doors.

 

Kara was glad to see that Jess was beginning to soften up. When the young brunette first showed up to Kara’s door she didn’t know what to think. The woman was all:  _ move, move, move!  _ Which was just a little too much for Kara. 

 

Jess sighed before turning to Kara,

 

“Okay, well I do apologize if I came off a tad bit rude earlier, but I was almost positive that we’d arrive at least a half and hour later, but what are the odds! Here we are at 10:30, and exceptionally punctual if I do say so myself,” Jess dragged Kara to the elevator and violently punched the correct floor number into the wall. Kara feared that if Jess applied a little more pressure, the button would become permanently jammed in the wall.

 

Why was Jess acting so...erratic? 

 

That’s when Kara noticed the coffees. She could’ve almost sworn there were three coffees, of which Kara presumed were meant for each of them. One for Kara, one for Jess, and of course, one for Lena. Kara realized she was terribly wrong. Jess noticed Kara’s wandering eyes staring at the coffee and decided to speak up,

 

“Oh, I’m sorry dear, did you want a coffee? I’m sorry, but I need to drink two coffees at a time in order to do my job. It’s not an easy one.” Kara nods and prepares to make her voice sound raspy, “Don’t worry about it Jess, I don’t think coffee would be the best idea for my throat anyways,” Kara ended with an obviously forced cough. To cover it up, she sniffled. Jess seemed to buy into it, as she had the same concerned look she did on her face when she first saw Kara at the loft. 

 

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator stopped on Lena’s floor. 

 

“Alright Miss Danvers if you just follow me through this door we can set you up in the office,” Kara dropped her eyes and gave a weak smile for extra measure. If she could, she would’ve grinned all the way from ear to ear.

 

“I’ve already set up a couple pillows, blankets, tissue boxes, chamomile tea, but if you want I can always get you another kind. Uhh, bottled water, and...some cough medicine. I do hope that you’re comfortable in here. Feel better, Miss Danvers!”

 

“Thank you Jess and please, call me Kara,” Kara sneezed and rubbed her eyes as she dragged her feet against the floor to the couch.

 

“Okay...Kara. Rest up!” Jess slammed the doors shut and Kara waited for the fast paced clicking of Jess’s heels to dissipate into a silent tap before she got up from the couch.

 

Kara screamed and began to jump up and down. She didn’t fear too much that anybody could hear her because not only was Lena’s office the only room on the floor, it was also located on the very top floor of the entire building. And Kara wasn’t positive, but she was pretty sure L Corp was  _ the  _ tallest building in National City.

 

“Now, what to do, what to do,” The jubilant Kryptonian skipped over to Lena’s desk. There, she found a picture of Lena and her smiling over their dinner at the camera. Kara remembered that night like it was yesterday, when in reality it was last month.

 

-

 

March 7th, 2016

7:34 PM

 

_ “Oh, gosh Kara I can’t believe you! You really...I’m just in shock. I did not think it was capable for someone as fit as you to devour five hot dogs in two minutes. Two minutes!” Lena went on and on about Kara, laughing as they walked down the sidewalk. The two were bundled up in heavy coats, and a light breeze gently flowed throughout all of National City.  _

 

_ Although spring was approaching soon, it still felt like a cold fall day to the people of National City. _

 

_ “So...now that we’re all filled up with delicious, warm food, what do you say to grabbing a couple drinks with me? I know some good places,” Kara began to pull Lena to the direction of the nearest bar. It’s not like Kara actually knew any good places, she just wanted to impress Lena, for some unknown reason, even to herself. _

 

_ “I trust your taste in bars, I really do. So I hope I’m not offending you in anyway when I say that I know a bar that’s probably ten times better than any bar you know,” Kara looked at Lena thoughtfully before nodding her head. _

 

_ “Well, why don’t you show me to this so called bar that’s probably ten times better than any bar I know, which I bet it’s not,” Kara pointed her finger at Lena dramatically and the two burst into a fit of giggles before Lena guided them to their intended destination. _

 

_ It took hardly fifteen minutes to get to the bar, which wasn’t long at all. Yet Kara still had never seen this part of National City. _

 

_ The pair began to approach a neon sign when Lena stopped them in their tracks. _

 

_ “So um, here we are. The place is called Bar um, yeah I know that’s genius isn’t it,” Lena began to nervously laugh and Kara’s furrowed her eyebrows. “Are you okay? You just seem kind of antsy.” Lena nodded, but Kara was not convinced. _

 

_ “Well...I just don’t want you to think anything weird of me. Because...this is...it’s...it’s a lesbian bar,” Lena quickly found something to look at other than Kara’s face. She wasn’t ready to see her reaction. Before Kara could say anything, Lena began talking again. _

 

_ “It’s just, in regular bars guys would just constantly cat call me, sometimes even go as far as groping me. Basically, I just wasn’t a huge fan of that so I thought, why not come to a lesbian bar? And ever since then I’ve had no trouble. And it’s way more fun because personally, I believe the drinks they serve at lesbian bars are just better, but that’s probably just me. And, it doesn’t really hurt to experiment every once in a while. I didn’t get the chance to in college, so why not now?” The CEO began to relax a bit and Kara smiled. _

 

_ “You know what? What the hell, let’s do this!” Kara bounded up into the air and Lena’s face lit up as they stepped into the bar… _

 

-

 

…”Kara, you’re here!” Kara quickly turned around to face Lena. Her first instinct was to make it look like she was sick but she didn’t know where to start. Kara did her best and dropped her eyes. She hunched her back as well and started to head back to the couch.

 

“Oh you poor thing. Were you just trying to make tea? Don’t worry, I’ve got that covered.” Lena grabbed a tea bag out of the box and ran over to her coffee machine for some hot water.

 

Kara rested her head against the couch and let out a big sigh.

 

The Kryptonian knew tricking Lena wouldn’t be easy,

 

But she never believed being sick took this much effort.


End file.
